The methods and systems of the present invention are directed to the modification and improvement of transmissions for automotive vehicles of the type installed by the original equipment manufacturers, commonly referred to as “factory installed”. The invention is particularly directed to the improvement and modification of the “factory installed” automotive transmission commonly known as the “4R100” installed in motor vehicles manufactured by The Ford Motor Company of Dearborn, Mich.
The present inventor owns the following United States patents, the disclosure of each of which is expressly incorporated by reference into the present patent application: U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,426, issued on May 26, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,140, issued on Dec. 8, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,938, issued Dec. 13, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,549, issued Oct. 19, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,628, issued Jul. 30, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,342, issued Apr. 29, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,685, issued Mar. 24, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,823, issued Apr. 28, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,953 issued Jun. 23, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,507, issued Oct. 7, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,928, issued Oct. 19, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,429, issued Aug. 8, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,047, issued Sep. 12, 2000; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,231, issued Sep. 11, 2001.
The components and operation of the “factory installed” 4R100 automotive transmission are fully disclosed and illustrated in a publication entitled “4R100 Reference Manual, Theory And Operation, Copyright 2000, published by The Ford Motor Company. The disclosure of this publication is expressly incorporated by reference into the present patent application.
The hyrdralic circuitry of the “factory installed” 4R100 automotive transmission is designed so that an electronic solenoid controls the upward movement of a torque converter control valve which can take as long as seven second to reach its uppermost position. The slow upward movement of the torque converter control valve results in a relatively long period of time necessary for applying the converter clutch. This, in turn, results in undesirable glazing of the converter clutch friction material, and distorting of its mating surfaces as a result of excessive speed differential and heat buildup incurred as a result of the relatively long time period necessary to apply the clutch. This, in turn, causes partial misalignment of the clutch, resulting in slippage during upshifts which further decreases the useful life of the converter clutch friction material.
It is the primary objection of the present invention to provide methods and apparatus for modifying the “factory installed” 4L100 automotive transmission to decrease the time necessary for the torque converter control valve to move into its uppermost position, thereby decreasing the apply time of the converter clutch and reducing or eliminating the known disadvantages resulting from the relatively long apply time of the “factory installed” automotive transmission.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following discussion of the invention.